E-commerce over the Internet has increased significantly over the past few years. Part of e-commerce enables users/customers to buy and/or sell products on online stores. Selling products at online stores often requires users to take photos of their products and upload the photos to the online stores. Currently available consumer digital cameras with photo editing software make it possible for individuals and/or small business owners to take digital photographs of products without the expense or need of a professional photographer.
However, in order to take beautiful photos of photo objects, sufficient and substantially uniform lighting must be provided to the products during photographing. Individuals and/or small business owners often lack the facilities that a photo studio has to provide sufficient and substantially uniform lighting to the photo objects.
One method for providing a studio lighting environment is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,976 (the '976 patent) issued to Blanford. The '976 patent describes a collapsible tabletop lighting apparatus consisting of a box-like structure and a detachable single circular fluorescent lighting unit. Although the system of the '976 patent may provide a lighting system for providing lighting for taking photographs of objects, it employs a two-piece design, in which an independent lighting unit is installed on a box-like structure. A user has to assemble the lighting unit onto the box-like structure every time when the user uses the system. Assembling the system is time consuming and inconvenient.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.